


Okay

by italianice15



Series: Bucky x Tony [4]
Category: Avengers
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Blood, Language, M/M, Torture, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/italianice15/pseuds/italianice15
Summary: Bucky rescues Tony after he’s been kidnapped by HYDRA





	Okay

Tony’s chained to the wall. He’s beaten, bloodied, bruised, and broken, but at least he’s alive. That’s what he tells himself. After six months of refusing to build new weapons for HYDRA, Tony gets by on the fact that he’s alive and breathing, so he must be okay. Sure, it hurts to breathe and the reactor is making a funny noise, but he’s fine. He can’t feel his fingers and his wrists are rubbed raw by the restraints, but he’ll pull through. 

Tony had given up hope of being saved long ago. HYDRA had gotten crafty and built some new bases that were completely under the radar. Tony didn’t even know they had secret bases in the countrysides of Italy until he’d been thrown into one. He supposes he is being a bit overdramatic. After all, he knows Bucky’s feelings toward HYDRA and that he’d never let Tony suffer by their hand longer than strictly necessary. He shouldn’t feel so hopeless, and yet, with each passing day, he finds it easier and easier to accept his fate as HYDRA’s little play thing.

There’s frantic yelling back and forth, switching between German and Russian. Tony’s too dazed to catch all of what’s being said, but he manages to decipher “...fucking jet...” and “...get down...”.

Tony turns and buries his face in his arms, which are tied above his head. Huddling against the wall, by the demand of something greater looking down, he supposes, he shields himself from the flying debris from the wall that used to be on the north side of the building. Now, it’s scattered all over the floor in a million pieces. There’s gunfire, yelling, and dull thuds of bodies falling to the ground.

There’s footsteps. Tony knows those footsteps, as they were the ones that came to his side in Siberia, after Steve left Tony to lay in, what he thought was, defeat. They’re the even, light, calculated footsteps of the world’s greatest assassin.

Tony peaks upward at the plain, stone-like face looking down at him. All the pain Tony endured over the passed six months seems to melt away at the sight of his husband.

“Hi.”, he squeaks. 

Bucky’s face falls, the Soldier disappearing completely. 

“Doll.”, is all he can manage before falling to his knees next to Tony.

He’s careful as he frees Tony from the restraints. He’s mindful of all Tony’s injuries and brings Tony up to stand. Bucky guides him to the quinjet slowly. 

“Baby, I’m so sorry. We tried to find you earlier, but-“

“Bucky, I’m okay, I’m fine. You found me, I’m good now.”, Tony tries to calm Bucky down. 

Bucky softly kisses Tony on the head, helping him board the jet. 

At the tower, at home, Bucky sits beside Tony in the medical bay. Bruce and Natasha are fretting over him and Steve is lecturing Bucky about busting up a HYDRA base all by himself while Sam and Clint congratulate him for the same thing. The reunion is exhausting for Tony, who’s malnourished, dehydrated, and sleep deprived. Everyone leaves except Bucky. He stays, with Tony’s hand in his, running his thumb over Tony’s wedding band. 

Midnight rolls around and Tony’s eyes open slowly. He really feels the soreness, aches, and pains now, but he puts on a smile for Bucky.

“Miss me?”, he croaks. A plainly forced smile grows across his face.

“Little bit.”

Bucky’s not emotional. It’s sort of hard to be after several decades of brainwashing, torture, and mental manipulation, but the man looks like he’s on the edge of tears. 

“I’m fine, sweetheart. Don’t cry.”, Tony coos. Bucky can’t speak, so he brings Tony’s hand to his lips and places a kiss on his knuckles. Tony releases a finger and wipes the few escaped tears from Bucky's cheek. 

“I thought you were gone, doll. Thought I’d never see you again.”, Bucky’s voice is shaky and quiet.

“I’m right here.”, Tony runs his fingers through Bucky’s hair comfortingly, the way he knows will help him relax.

“I know, darling. I don’t wanna ever lose you again.”

Bucky wipes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths. He’s startled by a creak from the hospital bed. Tony’s sitting up and grabbing hold of the IV rack.

“Tony, what are you doing?”, he tries to get Tony to lay back down. He doesn’t want to manhandle Tony back into bed, so he hesitantly waits for Tony to steady himself on his feet, offering an arm for support.

“I wanna go home.”

Tony hadn’t seen the penthouse in so long. He just wanted to lay next to his husband, not have him sit in a chair beside him. 

“Darlin-“

“Bucky, please. We’ll come back tomorrow, I promise. I’ll be a good patient until I’ve recovered after tonight. I just want to lay next to you for a while. Please?”, Tony turns just as he’s about to reach for the doorknob.

Bucky knows Tony should stay in the medical bay, but he nods after a few seconds of deep deliberation. Tony pulls on Bucky’s shirt so he leans forward a bit and kisses he temple.

“Thanks, baby.”

“First thing tomorrow, I’m bringing you back here.”, Bucky promises, though he knows that if Tony asks, he’ll let him stay home as long as he wants.

“First thing.”, Tony agrees. 

They board the elevator and Tony leans into Bucky’s side for support. Bucky wraps his arm around Tony, keeping him upright, yet trying not to hold him too tight for the sake of comfort. 

Once they get to the penthouse, Tony stops in the middle of the living room. He looks around at the state of the place. The trash, the takeout containers, the maps, files, and phones scattered about. Tony sees all the work Bucky put in to find him. For some reason, he’s surprised that his husband tried to hard to rescue him.

Bucky sees Tony looking around and he can’t help but feel that Tony seems so grossly out of place in the living room. Dressed in a hospital gown and dragging around an IV rack - it’s a far cry from the sweatpants and t-shirts or expensive three-piece suits Tony used to wear all those months ago. 

“Let’s get to bed, love.”, Bucky ushers Tony down the hall and to their bedroom.

“You better clean all that up.”, Tony tries to laugh but it hurts too much. 

“Of course.”, Bucky answers. 

Bucky pulls back the covers and helps Tony into bed. It’s a big bed, so Tony has a bit of a travel to get to the middle of the mattress. Bucky’s about to join him, but Tony first insists that he change into something more comfortable.

“I don’t think we can-“

“Not for sex. You’re still in you’re gear. That’s not exactly sleep attire.”, Tony says.

Bucky chuckles and changes to Tony’s liking. He joins Tony in the bed, let’s him cuddle to his side and watches over him as he falls asleep. Bucky can’t manage to fall asleep himself - shocker - so he suffices to look out the window to pass the time. He runs his thumb over Tony’s wedding band again, promising himself he’d never get so close to losing Tony again.


End file.
